The Purple Dragon and the Purple Sword
by Darkfirethelightofpower
Summary: This is the story of Spyro trying to recover the Triforce and draw the Master Sword so he can save Hyrule from Ganondorf. Read the next chapter in the series of the heroes of hyrule


**The Purple Dragon and The Purple Sword**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of clashing blades filled the ears of the purple dragon and invaded his brain. His iron armour was rusted and caked with blood. His sword clashed against the Daedra minion's and sparks jumped off their blades as they clashed for a second time, but this time Spyro ran his blade down his enemy's sword and cut his fingers off, since his sword was lacking a crossguard. The beast dropped its sword and hollered in pain. Spyro silenced it by dispatching its head with a spin attack. Suddenly more Daedric minions flooded the small room and surrounded Spyro. They piled on top of him until a large mound of them were piled on top of the purple dragon. Suddenly a iron gauntlet emerged from the pile with a glowing triangle on the back of it. A golden light blasted the monsters off the dragon and the light also burnt them to a crisp. Spyro stared in awe at his hand and he watched the glow fade away. A loud growl sounded and Spyro looked up and saw a giant spider crawling towards him. Its giant body was over thirty feet long and twenty feet long. Its legs were fifty feet long and covered in giant hairs which twitched menacingly. Fear gripped the heart of the young dragon, but the triangle appeared on the back of his hand and a warm feeling wrapped around his body and it soothed and calmed him. Spyro grabbed his sword out of the ground and stood ready to fight the beast. It clicked its giant pincers making a sickening clacking noise. It reared its front legs and charged at Spyro. The golden glow on the back of the young dragon's hand travelled down his fingers and into the blade of his sword. He swung his blade his blade at the beasts legs and he cut through them with ease. Blue blood spewed everywhere and the beast let out an ear piercing screech that chilled Spyro to the bone. The warmth surged through him again and he cast the fear out of his mind and replaced it with fierce determination. Spyro did a spin attack and shockwave blasted out and cut the spider's other front leg off. Spyro watched as the beast dropped on its face and snarled menacingly at the purple dragon. Spyro flipped his sword around and sprinted at the monster. Spyro hopped and frontflipped high into the air and stabbed his sword into the beast's brain. It let out a dying screech and it legs flew up, one of the hairs brushing Spyro's hand causing him to shiver in disgust. He backflipped off the giant spider and did a few fancy moves with his sword before sheathing it in the sheath on his baldric on his back. Suddenly the beast exploded and its pieces rearranged themselves into a small yellow triangle which Spyro walked forward and touched it. The triangle split into a dozen pieces and flowed into his body. Spyro looked at the mark on his hand and all three tirangles inside the large triangle were glowing their brightest. Spyro smiled to himself and turned to walk away when he saw a black dragon in a black tunic standing behind him. The dragon put his hand on Spyro's shoulder and plunged a serrated blade into his stomach. Spyro gasped and his eyes widened. The three glowing triangles on his hand faded and reappeared on the dragons hand.

"These belong to me child, now die silently" the dragon said. He pulled his sword out of Spyro's stomach and the purple dragon fell to the floor. The back dragon laughed and walked out of the cave, the glowing triangles turning a dark red on his hand. Slowly Spyro began to disintergrate into gold particles and they faded out of existance.

When Spyro opened his eyes he felt different. He put a hand to his face and tried to rub his nose. He was surprised when he couldn't feel it. He looked at him hand and he nearly screamed. His purple scales and talons had been replaced with white skin and fingernails. He looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. He had hair, scruffy, dirty-blonde hair instead of his horns and scaly scalp. His blue lizard eyes had been replaced with round, purple orbs and he had eyebrows. His snout had been replaced with a nose. He had grown ears where he had none before. He stood up and noticed the absence of his tail. He had actual feet instead of paws. His legs were straight with knee joints. He sharp teeth had been replaced with blunt, thick, pearly white chompers. He was dressed in a white shirt with brown pants instead of his armour. At first he was confused but then he remembered.

"I was stabbed clean through" he said to himself "How am I still alive?"

"Oh you're awake!" a female voice exclaimed. Spyro reached for the hilt of his sword over his right shoulder but it wasn't there anymore.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you" the woman said, stepping into the light "Can you speak?"

"Yeah I can speak" Spyro answered "Who are you?" The woman was about seventeen. She had long, black hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a orange tunic with black tights, she had a rapier buckled at her waist on a crude sword-belt.

"My name is Cynder" she answered "Who are you?"

"My name is Spyro" Spyro said "Where am I?"

"You're in the land of Hyrule, you're in the tavern just south of the castle" Cynder said "You're not from around here are you?"

"No" Spyro answered "Do you have any of my stuff?"

"Yes, we have your sword but I don't know what this thing is" Cynder said handing him his baldric with the sheath still attached. Spyro looped it over his right shoulder and fastened the button.

"What is that thing?" Cynder asked.

"It's a baldric" Spyro said "It's a lot more useful than those pathetic little sword-belts"

"Hey, these belts are the official uniform of the Knights of Hyrule, they're used for quick combat reactions" Cynder scowled.

"Let me prove you wrong" Spyro said "Draw your sword" Spyro grabbed a stick from the floor. Cynder drew her sword but before it was half way out of its sheath Spyro had prodded her hard in the stomach with the stick.

"Now try to attack me" Spyro said. Spyro sheathed the stick on the baldric. Cynder slashed at Spyro's neck but he drew the stick out of the sheath and blocked the attack before it was even halfway away from Cynder. Spyro quickly spun around and whacked her in the ribs knocking her down.

"Not only does it provide a quick defence, it also gives you the ability to attack from the second the sword leaves the sheath" Spyro said, throwing the stick to the ground "Now where's my sword?"

"We didn't find one near you" Cynder said. Spyro cursed loudly and walked past Cynder.

"Where are you going?" Cynder called after him.

"Get a new sword" Spyro answered. Spyro walked out of the tavern and into the pouring rain getting drenched in a few seconds. He spotted the castle and ran towards it, a guard stepped in front of him but Spyro just frontflipped over him and carried on sprinting. Spyro ran to the entrance of the castle and pushed the giant doors open and walked into the entrance hall. Spyro just had a few seconds to move before a volley of arrows pierced his body. He rolled to the side and reached for his sword and swore when he remembered he didn't have one. One of the guards pointed a pike at his throat.

"State your reasons for this intrusion!" he yelled. Spyro scowled and held his right hand up and showed them the faded mark the triangles left on his palm. The man dropped his pike and backed away in fear. Spyro walked up to the thrones and looked at the young woman sat on the large seat next to an elderly woman wearing a golden crown.

"Why are you here?" the queen asked politely.

"I need a sword" Spyro answered "I lost mine"

"Show me your hand" the queen said. Spyro showed the back of his right hand.

"Well it seems that the new Hero of the Goddesses has arrived in our court" the queen said, giving Spyro his hand back "How are you Link?" The sound of the name sent shivers down his spine, but the name felt right to him.

"My name is Spyro your highness" Spyro said.

"Oh, I apologize, that is what most of you are called" the queen said.

"Most of us?" Spyro asked, raising one of his new eyebrows.

"Yes, you are not the first hero to grace our halls, but you look almost identical to the Hero of Time, our previous hero" the queen said "But enough of this, what do you need?"

"Mother please stop bothering him with these questions and just ask him for help" the brown haired girl said. The queen sighed and shook her head.

"Yes my daughter you are right" she said "We do need your help Spyro"

"With what?" Spyro asked.

"A monster named Ganondorf" the queen said. Suddenly a explosion blasted the castle doors off and black smoke filled the room.

"Zelda!" a voice boomed. Loud footsteps echoed through the throne room until a large man with dark green skin and ginger hair came into view. His had a square chin covered by a ginger beard, and his eyes were filled with evil. He was smiling broadly until he spotted Spyro.

"So, here comes the next one in the line of annoyances" he snarled "I thought you left this world" Spyro said nothing, only showed the ginger man the back of his right hand. The man gasped and took a step back.

"You bear the mark of the Triforce!" he exclaimed. He regained his composure and stepped forward again.

"But where is your sword and signature clothing?" he mocked "Did you really come here to fight me unprepared?"

"Fight you, I don't even know-" Spyro began, but a flashback of the history of the man appeared in his eyes and he scowled at the ginger man "Ganondorf"

"Hah, so you do know me after all" Ganondorf smirked "Give this child a weapon so I may crush him fairly" Spyro held out his hand and someone threw a simple sword into his hand. Spyro threw the sword up and caught the brown hilt. He then swung the sword and the sheath flew off towards Ganondorf, which he caught an inch before it hit him in the face.

"You're a lot cockier than the others, so this will be quite a macho fight won't it?" Ganondorf laughed. Spyro walked down the small steps and spun his sword between his fingers, the blade making swishing noises as it cut through the air. Spyro stopped several feet away from Ganondorf. Spyro crouched and ran towards the larger man, ducking under a punch and slashing at his elbow but not leaving a mark on his flesh. Ganondorf spun around and punched Spyro in the face, knocking the younger man backwards. Spyro sprang right back and slashed at Ganondorf's chest but once again no evidence of the hit existed. Ganondorf sliced his sword at Spyro's neck within inhuman speed but Spyro backflipped out of the range of the sword, then countered with a jump attack cutting right down Ganondorf's chest. Spyro growled in anger at another unsuccessful attack. Spyro gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands and the blade began to glow brightly with a white light. Spyro spun around and slashed at Ganondorf, blasting a massive wave of energy at him and cutting through his skin. Spyro smiled but it fell when the wound healed almost immediately. Ganondorf lunged at Spyro which Spyro blocked by raising his sword above his head and catching Ganondorf's blade. Spyro pushed away from the larger man and the two began slashing at each other in rapid succession. The two started breathing heavily until Spyro delivered one powerful attack and blasted Ganondorf back several feet.

"It seems you are much more skilled then any of your other ancestors, you can hold your own against me without the aid of the Master Sword and for this I respect you" Ganondorf panted "But my respect won't stop me from crushing you the next time we meet" Ganondorf turned and exited the castle and disapeared in the smoke. Spyro threw the sword to the ground and it stuck in the ground. Spyro punched the throne and it toppled over, and for a quick second he flashed back to his original before returning to his human shape. This didn't go unnoticed by the queen who stared at him with great interest.

"Spyro I need you to come with me" the queen said. Spyro nodded and walked behind the queen as they went into a small corridor. Cynder ran up behind Spyro and stared at him. Spyro blinked at her and then turned away from her and continued walking. Soon they arrived at a large vault with a strange-shaped lock on the door. Zelda walked up to the lock and rested the back of her right hand on the symbol and the door began to glow. She took a step back as the door swung open. She gestured for Spyro to enter and he walked inside the vault. Inside the vault her found a large chest that was locked. Spyro knelt down and lay his right hand on the lock, and suddenly the triangle on his hand started to glow. He heard the lock click and he knew he had unlocked the chest. He opened the lid and inspected the contents. Inside he found a pair of boots, a pair of white tights, a chain mail shirt, a weird looking hat, and a green tunic. As he picked up the green tunic a strange feeling ran through him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked the tunic. He stripped off his white clothes and put the other ones on. He put the tights on and then the boots. He put the cotton shirt on, then the chain mail and finally the green tunic. He fastened the straps on the short sleeves to fit his arms and he then pulled the hat out. It looked like a green wind sock that had the end stitched together. He found a pair of brown fingerless gloves and leather bracers too. There were two more items in the chest. One was an ordinary steel-grey sword with a brown leather sheath, but the other held some sense of power. He picked it up and had another flashback.

"The Ocarina of Time" Spyro said. He put it in a pouch on his belt and changed the sheath from his old sword to the new one. He swung the sword a few times and it felt perfect for him. He sheathed it after a few fancy movements and then exited the vault.

"How do I look?" Spyro asked.

"Like a hero" the queen answered.


End file.
